The present invention is directed to an in-car hydration system. In particular, the present invention is directed to systems for storing a beverage, such as an isotonic sports drink, in a vehicle, keeping it cool, and permitting easy and quick access to the drink by the driver of the vehicle. More specifically, the system is for use in a race car or truck for use by the driver during the race.
Hydration of a race car driver is extremely important. During a race, a race car driver wears a protective suit and helmet. There is no air conditioning in a race car. Further, many races are run in summer and/or in the Southern U.S.A. As a result, the race car driver experiences a large amount of fluid loss during the race. In order for the driver to be able to compete successfully in the race, he or she will need to replenish the fluids lost or suffer a serious case of dehydration, cramps or both. Furthermore, to receive the maximum hydration benefit, the driver needs to replace the electrolytes (for example sodium and potassium) lost throughout the race.
Additionally, a race car is traveling at speeds approaching and often exceeding 200 mph. Since the race track is shared by upwards of 30 cars, it is important that the driver keep his hands on the steering wheel and stick shift and his feet on the gas pedal, clutch and brake and that there be a minimal use of his hands or feet for other activities, such as drinking fluids.
Present systems used in race cars, such as in NASCAR races, include water bottles, mounted thermos with flexible tubing used like a straw, or a fluid bag in a pouch with flexible tubing used like a straw, such as a system available from BSR Racing Products. These systems, however, suffer from a number of disadvantages. For example, using a water bottle forces the driver to remove a hand from the controls in order to grasp and drink from the water bottle. Further, such a movement distracts the driver""s attention from driving, not only hurting his performance during the race but also threatening his safety and those around him. The other systems provide similar distractions. Because of the distracting nature of these systems, the driver may choose not to drink, resulting in dehydration and poor performance.
In addition, it would be beneficial if the replacement fluid were maintained cold throughout the race. A driver is much more likely to drink more fluid, and stay better hydrated, if the fluid is cold. Additionally, the liquids should be available to the driver any time he or she desires a drink. Because of the inadequate systems in place, more often than not, drivers only drink during caution laps or pit stops.
Furthermore, because the weight of the race car is so strictly regulated and controlled, it is important that the hydration system be as light as possible and not weigh much more than the fluid itself.
There are numerous patents directed to systems, devices and methods for dispensing liquids to humans. Many of these include designs for hands-free operation. Most of these have designs which are specifically directed to a particular application, such as for example, on a bicycle or for running. Very few are directed to use in a car or more specifically are designed to withstand the rigors and demands of auto or truck racing.
The present invention is directed to systems and methods for overcoming these drawbacks and meeting these objections in order to provide a driver of a race vehicle with cool liquids at any time, without compromising his or her driving.
The present invention is directed to systems and methods for delivering liquid to a driver of a race vehicle.
One embodiment of the present invention is directed to a hydration system having an insulated bag or pouch to be mounted within and preferably on the race vehicle. The insulated bag holds a collapsible bladder or reservoir for holding a liquid. Preferably, at least one cooling item, such as a gel pack, for keeping the liquid cool is located in the insulated pouch and preferably in contact with the collapsible bladder. Tubing is used to couple the collapsible bladder and transfer the liquid to a valve for the driver to drink from. The fluid is then available to the driver through the valve anytime he desires. The valve can be a bite valve.
Preferably, a pump is coupled to the tubing for ease of circulation of the fluid in and out of the collapsible bladder and to move the liquid from the bladder, through the tubing and to the valve. When the pump is activated, the liquid within the bladder is able to flow from the bladder, through the tubing to the valve and back to the bladder. After activation, the driver can bite down on the bite valve, and liquid will squirt into his mouth. As a result, the liquid is available to the driver as desired. In addition, the fluid is recirculated through the bladder which is kept cool by the gel pack. As a result, the liquid is kept cool. When the liquid is kept cool, the driver is much more likely to drink the liquid and drink more of the liquid, resulting in less likelihood of dehydration, better performance, and more rapid recovery after a vigorous race.
In a further embodiment, the pump can be activated using a button coupled to the tubing. In a further embodiment, the button is located on a covering around the tubing.
In an alternate embodiment, the pump can be activated using a switch or button which can be mounted in the race vehicle.
In a further embodiment, the tubing has disconnectors located along the tubing for quick disconnect of the tubing
In a preferred embodiment, the fluid used in the present invention is an isotonic sports drink.
Methods using these embodiments are also contemplated in this invention.
The present invention provides a hydration system which requires minimal use of the driver""s hands or feet. The present invention also provides a hydration system which allows the driver to drink fluids without taking his or her eyes off the track or road.
The present invention also provides a system wherein the fluids within the system will be maintained cool for the duration of the race.
The present invention also provides a system in which little weight beyond the fluid is added to the race vehicle.
The present invention is not limited to race cars but can also be used, for example, in race trucks.